You Can Run But you Can't hide!
by tasham95
Summary: Kiara Sheppard was an average girl with a secert that can destroy not only her, but possibly the sons of iptwitch. Can Caleb and the sons save her before it's too late? Or will she have to save them on her own? Watch as Kiara finds love, but also fights the destruction that lies ahead. rate may go higher first fanfiction, please be nice
1. meeting

Warning: Do not own the covenant, there is no Sarah, or Chance, or Kate in my story

Title: You can run, but you cant hide Summary: Kiara Sheppard was an average girl with a secert that can destroy not only her, but possibly the sons of iptwitch. Can Caleb and the sons save her before it's too late? Or will she have to save them on her own? Watch as Kiara finds love, but also fights the destruction that lies ahead.


	2. Secert is Out

Chapter 2: Secert is out

' Run Anabeth!...Take Kiara and get far away!'Daddy!' reaching out to her dad

' I love you sweet heart' with that he kissed her head and went back to the foyer'

'AHHH!' 'Daddy!'

Kiara woke up with sweat pouring down her face, tears stung her eyes, looked at the clock it read 5 am. She thought it would be best to get ready for school instead of going back to a world full of nightmares. She arived in her first class which she had with Reid and Tyler.

"Hey Baby girl" Tyler said with a soothing tone

"Hey Little sis'" Reid ofcourse

"Hey guys" She smiled brightly even though, she can still feel the sleep floating on her eyes.

*Reid Pov*

'She looks really tired, i wonder if she is okay' I sat and watched her head bobble back and forth.

I leaned towards baby boy "Dude...I don't know if you feel this, but I feel a bond to protect her with everything i have in me, she is not a normal person tyler, but she becoming like a sister to me in such a short time, I don't want to mess that up at all."

I watched Tyler turn to me "No man i know what your getting at, I feel it to, but your right she is the first girl to date Caleb after the Chase inicdent" a sad smile grew on his face " But you are right she is not very normal"

With that I went back to my thoughts

*Kiara Pov*

'I feel strange, like there are others around, much like myself' I was thinking so much I turned the corner to fast, and bumped in to the man himself Caleb.

" Hey Caleb" He always brings the smile out in me, I am seriously falling for this guy!

"Hey K" Thats his little nickname he gave me since last night, I find it cute, and easier.

" Caleb can we meet after school, I really need to talk to you about somthing. It's important, but if you don't have time just let me know and it can wait" I started rambling, only to have his hand cover my mouth

" Haha K, calm down of course we can meet after school I am never to busy for you, no matter what" He smiled brightly with brought that fuzzy feeling deep inside

" Thanks Cal, well see you after school" I ran to my next class, so i wouldn't be late, teachers get way too pissy for tardyness

I went to the picnic tables outside the school waiting for Caleb to arrive, hoping what i was about to tell him wouldn't scare him, and let alone get around the school, but Caleb didn't seem like that type of guy, I hope. I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning to see Caleb standing there with one of his famous smiles, of course bringing a smile to my own face.

"So, What did you want to talk about?" he turned to look at me with curiousty lingering in his voice

" Caleb, first I want you to know your the first guy I've ever felt this way about, and I'm hoping what I'm about to tell you won't scare you off" tears were streaming down my face now "Caleb when I was 5 years old, my father was killed by five men, not just normal men ethier, men with... p...po..powers" I said choking back a little "They wanted my fathers powers...but he wouldn't give them to, so he willed them to me instead, before he willed me his power...I...I...I had my own powers.. Cal what I'm saying is I'm a witch, not just any witch a royal witch from England, and my main power is reading minds" I stared at him begging for him to answer

" Really?" I turned to see Reid, Pouge, and Tyler staring at me in disbelief. I returned the question with a nod.

" I understand if you guys are freaked...I'm..sor" i was cutoff by Caleb

" You don't have to worry about us freaking out, because..well were witchs too even though we perfer worlocks" with that all of their eyes turned black

" So that's the power I felt!Wow this is amazing...wait your not here to hurt me are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Pouge was staring at me with what seemed like a worried expression

" There are these men, the ones that attacked my farther are searching for me, they want me to give them a first born child, and want to take my powers after I give birth..."

" We'll protect you no matter what!" They all said in an somewhat angry unison.

"We better get you home, Boys meet me at the colony house tonight at 8" with that Caleb grabbed my hand and dragged me to my car.

As I was getting in my car I herd Caleb " So.. I was wondering..." He seemed a little nervous "If you would do me the honor of going on a date with me tommorow tonight" Looking up at him a smile grew on my face

" I would love to...Caleb" Things just keep getting better.

Ok I'll pick you up from your dorm at 7"

"Sounds great" I stood up,gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, he deepend it, but i pulled away smiling, I got in my car and headed to my dorm. The butterfly feeling returned. The secert was out, I'm falling in love, and boy do I feel great!


	3. you make my heart go BOOM,BOOM,BOOm

Chapter 3: You make my heart go Boom Boom Boom

*Any Pov*

Kiara stood in front of the body length mirror looking at her outfit with Caleb, she hoped she wasn't to overdress, or underdressed.( kiaras_first_alone_date_with/set?id=52726487 )looked at the clock as it ticked closer to the time, she just kept getting nervous. She was applying lipstick, when she herd a knock at the door, she answered it with a bright smile. Caleb held a dozen white roses.

" Wow...your breath taking" he looked at her with amazment

"Really? it's not to much? You look really handsome" She mumbled shyly

He grinned " Here these are for you."

" Oh my Caleb there beautiful, thank you so much, let me put them in a vase and we can go" she turned around to get a vase, she finally found one, filled it up and was ready to leave.

" So... where are we going?" she turned to look at him

" Well Ms. Sheppard you will have to wait and see" He gave her a sly grin.

She tried to read his mind, but he was blocking her off.

"How...How are you doing that" she looked at him amused

" Haha a block off spell, only last for a week though" He chuckled

*Caleb Pov*

' She so georgous..I'm really falling for her hard, She is everything I want in a girl from her golden hair to her gentle soul'

We arrived at the surprise place, a candle lit picnic on the beach. I picked her up bridestyle so she wouldn't fall, let alone notice the sandy feeling, she just giggled and went along with it. God if she knew how she affected me. We arrived at the blanket. I gentley set her down and told her to open her eyes.

" Oh my gosh, Caleb this is dazling..." she looked up at me, and I could see love,adoration, and lust.

I smiled gentley, ushering her to have a seat.

We talked, ate, joked, and danced. It was a great feeling.

We arrived back at the dorms, she turned to look at me

"Caleb this was, seriously one of the best nights on earth, your a true romantic" she giggled. God my heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest"

" K, I was wondering..since we went on a date, would you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't help but smile at her, she was beautiful.

" Of course!" She jumped over and firmly attached her lips to mine, I began kissing back. " Do...do you wanna come up, and hang out a little?

"That sounds great" I went and parked the car, running back to her we headed up to her room. Since she was new she didn't have a roomate yet.

We watched about 4 hours of horror films, I turned to her she was really quiet soon i heard her soft breathing and knew she was asleep, I covered her up, and kissed her temple and feel in to my own bliss of sleep.

This girl really makes my heart go boom, boom,boom.

-The next morning-

*KPov*

I woke up with firm arms around my waste, I couldn't help but smile. I turned to face him,gently placing kisses first on his eyes, then his nose, then softly on his lips.I looked up, and he was staring at me with so much love.I giggled and layed back down on is arm.

"Good morning beautiful" He made me feel so good, and loved.

"Hehe good mornin'" I got out of bed, to my got dressed,soon Cal was dressed and we headed out to start are first day as a couple.

This boy really makes my heart go boom,boom,boom3


	4. Just be okay

Chapter 4

Kidanapping!

*KPOV*

"Uh..Where am i?" I began to panick when i noticed i was on the muddy ground in a dark...i wanna say barn but i'm not so sure anymore.

I heard a rustling sound coming from a far. "Whose there?" I shouted, while looking for anything i can use to defend my self.

"Well... Well.. Well if the little princess isnt awake" The voice sent undying chills down my back. I couldn't forget that voice anywhere. It was Rayden.

I met Rayden when I was a baby and he was 5. His father was working with my father, and Rayden, and I were the best of friends, that was...until the day i turned 5, Rayden's father and four other men attacked my father, I believe they were all parents of the four standing infront of me now. That day I not only lost my father, but I lost my first love, best friend, and sidekick to the worse know kind of evil.

"Haha whoa she is really a looker!" another one stated which I learned was Rozuel.

"Nice seeing you again Kiara" Baitu nodded torwards me shly. I looked up at him. He was always the sweet one, even if he was trying to take my powers and create a royal blood line for himself.

"..." Mamu just stared. From what I rember he never was one for words"

" What do you want Rayden, here to be a sick little bastard? You will never be like your father, and get my powers, or make me have a baby with you!"

"Watch your mouth you little bitch!" He must of hit me hard, because the next thing I knew black came fadding in pretty quick.

*CPov*

"Guys!... I can't find Kiara, and I felt powers...unsually powers.." I began to panick, what if the people Kiara were running from have finally found her"

Tyler looked at me with pleading eyes " So, I wasn't the only one who felt it..."

Reid clenched his fist "We'll find her, we have to she's our family now! When I get a hold of those mother fucke..." He was cut off by Pouge.

"I'm going to kill them!" You could see the anger in his eyes. Kiara really grew on him, like she really grew on my heart.

'Don't worry Kiara, I will find you, I promise, Just please be okay' I closed my eyes and began to think where they could've taken her.

*PPOV*

'What the hell is going on?Why can't we ever just get a break! Kiara will find you I promise' I could feel the tears burning my eyes. 'Please be okay.'

*RPOV*

'We'll find you Kiara...If it's the last thing I do. Just be okay' I never worry about anyone but Kiara reallty has my heart. She like a sister I never had.

*TPOV*

"Please just be ok"

*CPOV*

"I know where they could have taken her. Putnman barn!"

" What are we waiting for let's go!" Reid shouted, as he ran out to Tyler's hummer.

We raced to the Putnman barn, where we seen four guys and Kiara tied to a cross

"Cal..Caleb" i heard her quiet voice, only to see her looking at me with weak eyes.

'Don't worry Kiara, It will be over soon! Just be okay'


	5. Fight to the death

Chapter 5

*APOV*

"Get the hell away from her!" Reid shouted, his anger was building up as he watched Kiara's head bob back in forth trying to keep awake.

"No can do blondie, you see we ethier steal her powers, or impregnant her so we can have some of the most powerful bloodlines known to the witchling history, so come back later when were done with our bussniess" Rozuel held his head high like a king only to get blasted through the barn by Tyler.

Everyone stared at Tyler like he was insane. He turned to look as his brothers.

"What? That bastard is talking about her like she a child's toy for godsake!" He blushed a little bit.

"Way to go man!" Reid clapped him on the back, baby boy finally opened up and let loose. They all turned to the three guys, their eyes black as midnight.

"Guess this is a fight to the death then" Rayden smirked slightly " I get the leader boys."

Now they all stood infront of their enemy. (Caleb Vs Rayden, Pouge vs Baitu, Reid & Tyler vs Mamu. Rozuel is passed out/dead somewhere in the barn, he wont be in the fight the rest of the time)

"Why would you hurt her Rayden? She is a good girl. Why hurt her?"

" You wouldn't know anything... You don't the status I have to with hold"

Caleb heared mumbling, looking around he noticed Kiara mumbling something.

"What is it Kiara?"

" But...I was your friend Rayden.. I never left your side when we were young... then one day you turned on me...what did i do to make you hurt myself" Kiara could barley hold her eyes open.

"I...I...I never liked you! Your a disgusting Sheppard.. My father said you didn't belong anywhere around us" While Rayden was distracted Caleb had taken this chance to knock him into the barn with the biggest blast possible for an accesending male. Caleb ran over to Kiara untying her ropes while the others fought.

" Its going to be okay baby... Come on let's get you out of here" Caleb picked Kiara up in his arms.

*KPOV*

It all happened in slow motion...Caleb was being shot down to the ground, and I flew across the dirt landing next to a hay truck. I layed there barley able to keep my eyes open watching as Rayden choked Caleb

"Stop...STOP RAYDEN NOW! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped to stare at me."I comand you in the royal signatures of all witches, and worlocks in the thousand years of the book of damnation, if you choose you fight, I the princess of England subject you to abduction of the princess, and far by her royal friends, and lover, That will get you more than just death Rayden, it will mean no powers for your families, or for your friends ethier. I should take all your powers away for taking my parents life. I am giving you one final chance! Leave NOW, or face punishments" I stood there waiting for an answer. My eyes flashed red, before I closed them so they become fully black.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Zer.." I was cut off.

"Wait! Princess why would you do this, were friends aren't we? Come on you wouldn't do that." He looked at his friends, then back to me.

" No more Rayden.. I gave you a chance, more than once. I hear by banish your powers, and send you infront of the great elders for your death penalty"As I spoke my final words they all disapeared, probably in the cages of hell infront of all elders.

" Is everyone okay?" I looked at everyone with somewhat sad eyes." I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, but Rayden didn't even know until now, So please don't be mad" I was practically pleading

"Are you kidding?" Reid shouted making me flinch"

"Hell ya we forgive you! You saved our lifes on top of that, that's just awesome! We have a princess in the family." I Couldn't help but giggle

"Yea for once I agree with Reid" Tyler looked down shly. I smiled knowing he was a true friend"

"I'm cool with it" Of course pouge stated cooly as always.

"I'm not" We all turned to look at Caleb, shock clearly written on our faces.

"Unless you go to the fall fest with me" He smirked slightly.

"Of course, I'll go with you Caleb" I nodded shly.

We all headed back to the cars, Reid with Tyler, Pouge on his ductai, Calen and I hand, and hand back to his mustang.

I'm going to be just okay.


	6. Nervous jitters

Chapter Six

*Kpov*

'I'm standing in my room shaking with the nervous jitters, first it started with Ami getting making me get my nails done, then Caleb asking me what my dress looks like, and now 10 mintues away from seeing Caleb... and the boys. Ugh I'm so so so so nervous.'

'My dress is jewled with silvers by my breast, then baby pink all the way down( I'm not a pink fan but this is a pretty dress  fall_fest_dance/set?id=52726876) I began singing to the raido as I finished my hair.

"Oh, yeah Oh!

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Oh

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you (Uh)

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)

I've got the moves like Jagger

You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

(Oh, yeah)

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

When the song ended I heard clapping, I turned and gasped seeing all the guys clapping with bright smiles, 'Oh my, this is embarssing' I thought as a I felt the blood rush to my face!

" What a beautiful voice" Tyler couldn't stop laughing, making me blush even more.

"Not to mention sexy dancing" 'Omg Reid just shut up'

" You look great Ara" 'Pouges nickname for me Kirara hahah'

Caleb came walking torwards me with such a gentle smile, her comes the nervous jitters again!

" You look amazing babe, there are not even words to describe how great you look" he began to sutter, which was totally cute! I leaned up and gentle placed my lips on his. His lips were soft and light like a feather"

" You ready to go?" I smiled. I am so in love right now! NO JOKE BRO!

*CPOV*

I have no words to explain how I felt when she kissed me, it was like she set off butterflies in my stomachs. I really am in love.

We arrived at the dance, I helped her out of the car wow she looks so amazing. She so gentle, and sweet unlike any girl i've ever met.

I am so in love. Here comes the Nervous jitters.

*RPOV*

"Wow Kiara is so sexy" I whispered to Pouge watching her.

'Damn that girl has one amazing body, to bad Danvers has taken her already, oh well more girls out there for me to kum and go as the stores say'

"Yea she really pretty tonight of all nights" I looked over at Pouge who was staring at her with gentle eyes, not as one in love but like a family, a sister.

" Did I tell you boys, you look very handsome tonight?" She looked back at us, then Caleb with a smile that could light up the world.

Wow this girl is my best friend, don't have many girls like that. I love her!

*PPOV*

Kiara looks beautiful tonight. She reminds me so much of myself, but yet a little part of everyone of us.

"Nope, I don't believe you have" I smirked at her

"Well my boys, you all look quite dashing this fine evening" She giggled as she spoke with a british accent

She the best little sister ever, I love her!

*TPov*

Kiara is probably my best friend ever.

I love her!

*APOV*

They were dancing happily with each other when Arroan freaking Abott had to disturb.

" Well.. Don't you look hot, why don't you come back to my room so we can have a little fun KIARA*

"Fuck you Abott" She growled

" Let's go then" he smirked

" Kiara let's go" Caleb grabbed her arm and began. All of a sudden Abbott grabbed her other arm,pulling her rougly.

"Let her go Arroan, I don't want trouble." He practically growled out

Reid fist crashed with Arroan's face. "We said leave her alone, you god damn prick!"

Caleb dragged Kiara out to the balcony. He looked up at the stars and smiled. Kiara smiled at him admiring his beauty.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and got down on one knee shocking her to silence.

"Cal...Caleb what are you doing"

" Kiara Rebecca Sheppard I know we haven't known each other for long, but you the light to my darkness, the heat to my heart, so will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Caleb Danvers?"

Tears streamed down her face, she sniffled "Of course, I will marry you" She jumped in his arm, kissing him with the most passionate kiss. He slide the ring on her finger, kissed her forhead. She looked up to see all the guys smiling at her.

"No more nervous jitters guys. Just a happy soon to be wife" She giggled as they all joined for a group head

"Yea no more jitters" she giggled.

"She has her fiance, and friends.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Danvers" He smiled kissing her forhead gently.

" I love you too Mr. Danvers" She hugged him tightly

"Thehe now i'll have wedding jitters" Everyone bursted out into laughter.

" My life can't be any better."


	7. The Next Big Step

Chapter 7.

The Next Big Step.

White rose pedals blow around the forest floor, where chairs as light as winter snow. People began to flooding in waiting for the bride to make her Next big step down the isle. Friends greeting friends, family meeting family, kids running around. Laughter boomed through out the place. Meanwhile..

-Behind Door number one-

" Dudeee! I can't believe your getting married! I mean Hell yea we all knew you'd be first golden boy. but d-a-m-n, hell alest you got a good girl instead of some tramp only out for your money" Reid busted up laughing. Ah stupid playboy would know all about getting married huh? Pfft!

"Ah! shut up Reid" Claeb stood infront of the body length mirror fixing his tie.

"Congrats bro...Less than 20 mintues from now you will no longer be a ladies man. Thanks for letting me your best man though.. it true honor... Well you boys have fun, I have to go check on the bride" Pouge smiled at the thought when Kiara asked him to walk because her fathers dead, and Pouge is the closest thing she has to a brother. Pouge made is way to the room down the hall from the one he was in.

-Bride's Room Door number two-

"Ami! I am so scared! What if i'm not pretty enough? What if I mess up my vows? What if I stutter? !" Kiara whined. Ami was asked to be the maid of honor because Ami has been there for her since she first arrived at Spencer Academy.

The wedding party goes Brides side- Kiara, Ami, Krystal, Lo, Holly, Groom's side- Caleb, Pouge,Tyler, Reid, and Rolland (They met Rolland at Niki's soon after he started Spencers)

Kiara turned to the faint knocking she heard.

"Kiara you'll be fi..." She was cut off by Pouge

"Knock! Knock!" He looked around the door. "Wow Kiara you look..."

" Do I look okay?" She turned with a hopeful look in her eyes almost like she was pleading for a good answer.

" Your the most beautiful girl i've ever seen sis" with Pouge's respond she couldn't help but smile, and get her confidenc back. She started to tear up.

" Oh no you don't! I spent almost three hours working on your make up missy! I am not, and repeating am not letting you mess up your make up!" Ami grabbed her face and began fixing slight smudges on Kiara's face.

" It's time" Pouge grabbed Kiaras shaking hands. Her wedding dress was jeweled by her breast yet again then it is a gentle white fabric that ruffles slightly at the waist down. she had one lily as a braclet,silver earrings her, her locket of protecting, yes her locket she wears with everything it is for her protection, her father gave it to her at birth, her mother gave it to her the day of her father's death.

The doors opened, and the music began. Kiara was shaking "Pouge don't let me fall please" she whispered as they made there way down the white carpet sprawled on the forest floor.

" I won't I promise" He whispered rubbing her arm gently. She looked up, and her met eyes with her one, and only true love. Then all her fear left in an instance. She was in love Caleb made her life complete, he didn't treat her like dirt, he helped her when she was at her worse, saved her from the pain. This is the next big step.

They arrived at the alter, the music came to a hault.

" Who gives this girl to this man? The gruff voice of the priest stated.

" I do" Pouge kissed her head and handed her off to Caleb.

" You look beautiful" Caleb cooed in her ear. Kiara couldn't help but giggle and tell him he was the most handsome thing she has ever seen.

" Today we are here to join Caleb William Danvers, and Kiara Rebecca Sheppard in matrimony. We stand here under the law of god marriage is to bind not only two people, but two souls in the power of love. The Bride, and Groom decided to write there own vows today. Kiara you will now take Caleb's hands and speak your words. Kiara handed off her boquet. Turning, to take Caleb's hands in hers.

"Caleb today I stand here infront of you, taking the next big step in my life. Caleb you have changed my life. After my father died, I thought there would be no other man in my life, but I was wrong. You came into my life, saving me from the pain I thought would never subside. You became my light. Your everything I've ever wanted. Your the first, and only man I give my heart and soul to. I love you so much." Tears began to build up in Caleb's eyes.

*CPOV*

'This has to be the happiest day of my life, I'm standing here with the women of my dreams, listening to her vows. She said I changed her life, but she has no idea what affect she has on me.'

I couldn't help but left the tears slip from my eyes. Her vows ended, now it's my turn.

*APOV*

Caleb whipped the tears off his cheeks, then took Kiara's hands in his.

" Kiara.. I always thought I was going to be alone, but the day you stepped foot into Spencer, I knew just by the way you said my name, you laughed, you sang, you danced, you looked at me. I can't explain what you mean to me. You have changed my life so much. You have become my heart, and my soul. I will only survive for you. You are my love, you are my light, and your the only preson I would want to spend my life with. I love you more than life itself." Kiara couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

*KPOV*

' This is the happiest day of my life, I am standing here with the love of my life, listening to his vows, We have changed each other's life so much in such little time, He has no idea what affect he has on me'

My make up was probably messed, but I couldn't stop.

*APOV*

Well in the name of god, and in the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife. You may kiss your bride. Caleb smiled and leaned in kissing Kiara, so it seemed like they were the only last people on the earth. Hoots and Hollars filled the air, tears were being whipped away, cameras went crazy. They headed down the isle torwards the recpetion hall.

Durning the Reception Kiara danced with all the boys, and all the girls, including Caleb's mother. It was now time for the couples first dance. They turned in circles, looking in eachs eyes in somewhat of a daze.

"You look georgous tonight, Mrs. Danvers" Caleb smirked then kissed her head.

" You don't look too bad yourself " Kiara giggled.

They cooed at each other so much, they hand't even noticed it was time to head out on the Danvers private jet to their honey moon, Caleb still wouldn't tell her where their going he said it was a surprise.

They hurried into the limo, hand in hand waving goodbye to everyone.

"I Love you Mr. Danvers" She sighed as he layed her head on his arm.

"I Love you Mrs. Danvers" He layed his head on hers.

This is the next big step.


	8. Chapter 8

Ile Amour

Once Kiara,and Caleb had gotten off the plane, they headed torwards a speed boat. Caleb spoke a lanuage Kiara was not to sure of. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion trying to figure out what in the hell they were saying, but staring sure wasn't helping.

"What did you tell him?" Kiara tilted her head in confusing, causing her to look like an innocent kitten.

" Haha..That is a secert my love, you have to wait and see" God Caleb and his damn foresaken movie star smile! Kiara pouted at this, but it didn't take long for her just to curel to Caleb and salvor the moment.

About 30 mintues later...

*KPOV*

Kiara stepped off the boat trying not to fall flat on her face since Caleb has decided to blind fold her. She felt somthing squish, and rough..yet soft and gentle. Suddenly Kiara was no longer touching the ground. She was being carried bridle style. Caleb untangled the blind fold.

"Oh..oh my god Caleb this is so beautiful, but my love where are we exactly?" She was absolutley stunned, she couldn't, but stare out at the beach,then back to the bedroom,then backout to the beach again. This was the sweetest gift she has ever recived from someone. She couldn't help but let the tears flow now. Not out of sadness, but out of love, and happniess.

"Don't cry baby...were on Ile Amour..which means Island Love. I Bought it for us to use for a whole month." He smiled shyly. This was the sweestest thing he has tired for a girl. Let alone his wife. Kiara lunged into his arms showering him with kisses. Caleb picked Kiara up with one swift movment. Kiara wrapped her legs around Caleb's waist, never breaking the kiss, air was extremly needed, but they were both enjoying each other to much.

Caleb broke the kiss to shower gentle kisses on her jaw, to her neck, then to her collar bone. he played with the hem of her shirt. Next thing they knew they were naked. Exploring and making love as husband and wife ( I will let your imagination work on this lolxD Im so not good at lemons. It will make me feel 100% awkward)

For the next three weeks they spent exploring the island, and each other (WINK WINK;D) But now it is time head home and face reality. Evelyn had given Caleb, and Kiara Danver's manor, so now they can start rasinging a family of their own.

" I love you " Kiara looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I love you too " He bent down to kiss her when he heard hoots, and hollers. Of course the first one to speak was Reid, with his dumb ass comments!

"Well aren't you too glowing with the magic of sex!" That statment made Kiara blush and look down. Oh boy Reid knew the right crap to say huh? Tyler scooped her up in a big hug. "I missed you KiKi ( Her new nickname from tyler)Reid, and Pouge joined on the hug too " Ya Ara I had to deal with these two dweebs for the last month alone! I've missed you" Ahh pouge always did say the sweetest things. " You too Caleb haha" Kiara couldn't help but bust out laughing!

" We had a lot of fun, but it is good to be home. Hopefully well see Ile Amour soon" Kiara smiled. That place will always hold her greastest memories.

"Ile Amour"


	9. Authors note!

Author note

I do not own the covenant

**Important message:** Well guys I know i was going to go on with more chapters like showing the baby, but all im going to do is mention her pregnancy and her announcment then im gonna flash forward. I hope you don't mind i just dont want to continue so im gonna finish it, just by taken a few parts out


	10. I'm what!

I'm what?!

" Let's just wait, take a deep breath!" Ami shouted at the pacing Kiara.

"What if I am? Oh my god Ami! What if he isn't ready!" She was shaking with fear.

" If whose not ready for what?" Caleb came in as he was taken off his tie.

Kiara ran to the bathroom to see the bathroom looking at the device.

*KPOV*

"Oh my god I'm what?! Oh my god, Oh my god, How am I going to tell him? What if he leaves me. Oh my god." Tear poured down her face as she took another look at the device.

'Oh my god.. I'm Pregnant. How am I going to tell him' Kiara though worrying pricking her left and right.

*APOV*

I walked into the bathroom, leaving a worried,confused Caleb standing their stunned.

" Kiara sweetie, what does it say?" She turned to me, her eyes extremly puffy, and her face was stained with tears. She looked like a lost puppy.

"I'm...I'm P..P...Preg...Pregnant" She choked out. "What if he doesn't want it Kiara! I wanna keep it even if he doesn't! I won't let anyone harm my baby!" she shouted.

"Kiara look at me! He is going to love this child, and you. You can't doubt him! He married you because he loves you, and wants to start a family, So god dammit woman snap out of this little pity party you got going on and get in there and tell your man, i'm going home. If you need me just call my cell and i'll be over her stat!" I left her alone as I headed out the door i hear the bathroom door open, and close

'Don't worry Kiara, he'll love you,and this child'

I couldn't help, but smile. She worries about such little things.

*CPOV*

Kiara came out of the bathroom, then stood in front of me. I seen she has been crying because her eyes are all puffy, and her face is way stained with tears.

"Baby..What's wrong? Did I do somthing? Are you sick? What's wrong?" my voice cracked. I felt like I was going to burst from fear.

"Cal..you didn't do anything wrong...Ya know how I've been getting sick, then I feel fine the next minute. Um..Cal I know you may not want this but.." I stared at her shocked...'want what? "Cal...I'm...Pregnant! I'm pregnant with your child, and i'm so scared you may not want it, but I am happy! So I hope you can be happy with me!" She blurted out, then looked at the ground.

I didn't even have words, so I did the next best thing. I picked her up in my arms,and spun her around. She was having a baby. My baby. Our baby. This is amazing. This is one of the best days of my life.

"Of course I want this baby Kiara, it's our baby! I will love this baby like no other"

That made her cry. I held her in my arms. God I love this Women...

Were Having a baby!


End file.
